Rain
by supercellchaser
Summary: Sam never dances...in front of people. All by his lonesome, Sam decides to bust a move, thankful that nobody is there to see him. He never anticipated Castiel showing up. Sam/Castiel. Nothing naughty, just cuteness.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, I do not own iPod, I do not own "Rain" by MIKA. I…own…NOTHING! Lol

So this may be a bit confusing but this is going to be set in the time after Lucifer is sent back to Hell, as in post season five. It's not explained how Sam gets out of Hell but you can fill in those blanks whichever way you want. This isn't going to be based on accurate time lines, it's just going to be a giggle fest. If you cannot visualize the dancing or do not find yourself giggling, watch the video "Rain" by MIKA. About 0.50 seconds in. The way he dances in that video is the way Sam will be in this fic. *gigglesnort*.

* * *

Sam Winchester was never one to like going to school dances, even if his father would have allowed him to postpone training long enough to go. He was never one to go to nightclubs with his friends and Jess while at Stanford. He went, of course, because Jess liked to dance but it was never Sam's thing. At least in public.

Sam would not deny that he danced "like a fairy on crack" but nobody had ever seen him dancing so there was no need to let anyone know.

Sam danced alone. He never let anyone, even Dean, even Jess, see him.

Sam did not dance often. He danced only when he was in a good enough mood and in the past couple years, a good enough mood to dance came only a few select times.

Sam was in high spirits. He had stopped the Apocalypse, Lucifer was back in Hell, the angels no longer wanted him six feet under. Things were relatively good. He and Dean were back to hunting simple things. A haunting here, a banshee there. Nothing compared to the epic battle between Heaven and Hell and the simplicity of these hunts, surprisingly, gave Sam and Dean a feeling of euphoria. Things were good and Sam could not be happier.

Dean had gone out to shoot some pool and pick up a girl or two at a local bar, leaving Sam alone in the motel room. Sam's good mood was heightened at the thought of being alone. He was in a good enough mood to dance. He was alone, nobody could see him. Perfect.

Hooking his iPod up to his laptop, Sam went into the music library and selected a song that always got him moving.

"_Is it really necessary, every single day…"_

The song started off slow. Sam stood in the middle of the small room awaiting the good part.

"_More than this, whatever it is, baby, I hate days like this. Caught in a trap, I can't look back, baby, I hate days like this…"_

It had arrived. Sam bounced around the room flinging limbs every which way, and twirling for good measure. Jumping from bed to bed, he began to sing along…

"When it rain, rain, rain it rain, rain, rains. When it rain, rain, rain it rain, rain, rains. More than this, baby I hate days like…"

Spinning around in a circle, Sam caught something in the corner of his eye and stopped dead in his tracks, nearly crying out in shock.

"Castiel!" Sam panted. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"My apologies." Castiel said.

Calming down from his near heart attack, Sam realized that the unthinkable had happened. Someone, more importantly Castiel, had seen him dancing. Dancing like "a fairy on crack." His cheeks reddened and he looked away from the angel.

"Your methods of dancing are very odd." Castiel said, a slight smile on his lips.

Sam couldn't help but grin a bit, still looking away from Castiel.

"Uhh…yeah." He mumbled. "Nobody was ever supposed to see it." Looking up, Sam grinned. "You do know that now I have to kill you, right?"

Castiel grinned too. "I have no doubt but before you commence with killing me, let me say that while your dance methods may be odd, I find it fascinating."

Sam ducked his head. "Really?" He said, a toothy grin on his face, sparkling eyes showing from underneath long hair.

"Yes." Castiel said coming forward and pulling Sam into his arms. "I now have…what was it that Dean had said…blackmail?"

Sam laughed against Castiel's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the angel. "Yes, you have blackmail on me. More reasons why you must be destroyed."

"I welcome it." Castiel replied, pressing his lips to Sam's forehead.

* * *

Reviews make me dance like a fairy on crack so please…REVIEW! Idea's for more Sam/Castiel fics would be appreciated too! Nothing too naughty, just cuteness or angst!


End file.
